


[podfic] the wages of sin; or five things that never happened to bonnie parker

by idellaphod



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell, Bonnie and Clyde (1967)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: The roads not taken.
Relationships: Bonnie Parker/OMC, Clyde Barrow/Bonnie Parker, Ted Hinton/Bonnie Parker
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[podfic] the wages of sin; or five things that never happened to bonnie parker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wages of Sin; or Five Things That Never Happened To Bonnie Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454592) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 



**duration:** 8 minutes 23 seconds

**file size:** 19.20 MB

**download:** [at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xexqgsl35zfl7ki/%5Bbonnie_%26_clyde%5D_the_wages_of_sin.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to evewithanapple for blanket permission to record.


End file.
